Only the Beginning
by LzL
Summary: [One Shot] After five long years, Kagome can finally return to her normal life. But she soon realize that she's been away too long to go back to how it was before.


Title 

Disclaimer:

Me: ''I can't think of a disclaimer right now…Inuyasha, will you do it for me?''  
Inuyasha: ''Why should I?''  
Me: ''Because I need you to tell those people out there that I don't own you so I don't get sued!''  
Inuyasha: ''Feh. I don't care. What do I get out of it?''  
Me: (in a sing song voice) ''I'll put in a heavy make out scene with you and Kagome!''  
Inuyasha: (Jumps away from me and starts yelling) ''I'M NOT LZL's! SHE DOESN'T OWN ME! I HAVE **_NOTHING_** TO DO WITH HER!''

Hey everyone! I'm back with another one shot! FINALLY! So sorry for not updating so long. But… let's just skip all that and go straight to the story. Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review at the end!

* * *

(In Kagome's P.O.V.)

''Bye Kagome! See you in a few days!''

I heard Shippo call out, as I jumped into the Bone Eater's well, transporting me back to my era. The blue light faded around me, as I landed softly on the other side of the well. I took a deep breath.

Ah… it's good to be home.

As I walked out of the well house, I realized how long it's been since I started going between the two eras. After five long years, we've finally defeated Naraku and I can live my life like a normal teenager. But then again, I don't think I can count myself as a teenager anymore, since I'm already twenty.

I let out a happy sigh.

Of course, after what happened in these past five years, I can't just go back and live my normal life. I'm too far behind in my education to catch up and personally, I like the warring states era better. That's why I made up my mind to live there. I've started my life over there a month ago and it's going great. I decided to come back today to visit my family.

Making my way to the front, I saw Grandpa sweeping the stairs leading up to our house.

''KAGOME!'' shouted Grandpa when he caught sight of me. He ran towards me and gave me a big hug.

I giggled silently. Somehow, the way Grandpa greeted me reminded me of what Souta used to do. So energetic and full of life. Kinda surprises me that instead, it's Grandpa who had that kind of energy. Not saying I'm not glad that Grandpa's healthy.

''Hey Grandpa, how's everyone?'' I smiled warmly at him.

''Oh they're all fine. Mom's out with Martin. Souta's out with his friends. I'm here doing the same thing.'' He answered, with a chuckle.

We continued chatting until we saw Mom coming back from her date with Martin. She gave me a hug and we all went inside the house.

''So, how was your date Mom?'' I asked her, like how she used to ask me on my dates years ago.

''Oh, it was great.'' Mom answered back, with a light blush on her face.

Two years ago, Mom started to see another guy, Martin. It was kind of weird and awkward at first. I had to get use to the fact that Mom was going out with another guy. But since Dad left a long time ago, Mom had the right to go see someone else.

The three of us sat in the kitchen, telling each other what was going on in our lives and shared a few laughs. Not long after, Souta came home.

''SIS! You're finally home!'' Souta greeted me happily, with a big grin on his face. Then he started telling me about his day at his friend's house. I sighed. He really has grown up in these past five years. He's got his own group of friends and everything a preteen has. He's not my baby brother anymore. Now he's my independent thirteen year old brother.

We spent the whole afternoon catching up and spending time with each other. Then I helped mom with the dinner and oh, do I miss mom's cooking!

Later that night, I spent some time looking through my old stuff and scratched Buyo's fat tummy while lying on my bed. I smiled to myself as I thought back to how my family changed in these past five years. As much as I don't really like thinking about it though, it seems my family no longer needs me anymore.

''But I guess that's a good thing…'' I told myself. Then slowly, I fell asleep.

-----

I stayed in my time for a couple of days, visiting my friends and trying to catch up what's going in my world. Boy, I am SO behind. Even my mom's more ahead of me! But I guess that's the price I'll have to pay if I want to stay with my ancient friends.

Five days later, I packed up a few more things from my time to return back to Inuyasha's time. I said goodbye to my family and took one last look at my time.

''Goodbye…'' I quietly told myself, as if saying goodbye to my past. With that, I gave a sad smile and jumped into the well.

-----

''LOLLIPOPS!''

I laughed. ''Don't worry Shippo, I bought LOTS over since I know how much you love them.''

Shippo made a grab for some on the floor. The others were around me, looking at all the things I've got spread out on the floor in Kaede's hut. I looked up at Inuyasha, who was sitting by himself in the corner. He kept looking at me, as if he wanted to say something but didn't want to in front of the others.

''Guys, I'm going to take a walk okay?'' I stood up and walked towards the doorway.

Inuyasha immediately stood up with me. ''Alright, I'll go with you, in case uh… any demons come and attack you.''

''Oh you guys just want some quality time together.'' Miroku mumbled, with Sango leaning on him for support.

-----

We walked silently towards the God Tree. I occasionally felt Inuyasha looking at me, but I pretended I didn't notice and continue towards the tree.

''So, Kagome…'' Inuyasha began as we got to the base of the tree. ''What's up?''

I gave him a questioning look. ''Hm?''

''Well, you've been a bit distracted since you came back from your time.''

''Oh, I'm just looking back. It's been so…amazing how all this started and how it ended.''

''Kagome, always remember though… After an adventure, a new one always begins.'' He smirked.

''Yeah…I guess.''

''So what's wrong?'' Inuyasha asked.

''What are you talking about?'' I tried to give him a smile.

''Don't try to hide it from me Kagome. I know something's bothering you.'' He stepped closer and gently placed his hand on my arm.

I sighed.

''I don't know. I guess I just feel… unneeded. No one needs me anymore.'' I looked away from him.

''What? Of course they do!'' Inuyasha argued back.

''No! Here, take my family for example. My Grandpa's healthy and well. He's living his peaceful life looking after the Shrine and our family. My Mom's finally out with another man and they're planning to get married soon too! And my brother, who's thirteen, is going out with his friends and living his normal preteen life. They don't need me anymore, Inuyasha.''

I took a deep breath and continued.

''And look at you guys! You guys have found your life after we beat Naraku. Shippo found where he belongs with Kouga's clan, living with demons that are like him. Miroku and Sango started their lives together and they're even getting ready for their fourth child! Kaede's living her normal life, protecting and taking care of the villagers.''

I sat down on one of the roots of the tree and looked at the far away mountains, still avoiding eye contact with Inuyasha.

''Kagome, you shouldn't feel bad that people are changing and moving on to have their own life. You should be glad for them. Like Shippo and Souta, it shows that they're growing up and not depending on you. Everyone's got their right to have their own life. Just because they have a new one doesn't mean you're still not going to be a part of it.'' Inuyasha told me in an encouraging voice.

I smiled. He can be so sweet and caring at times.

''And what about me?'' Inuyasha asked softly.

''Well, you finally defeated Naraku, avenged Kikyo and used the jewel to turn yourself into a full demon. You've done all the things you wanted to do.''

Inuyasha chuckled. ''Not everything…'' He then lightly tilted my head to look up at him.

''Since I'm powerful enough, I want to become the Lord of the Eastern Lands. I can't let Sesshomaru take over the whole land! And I'll need a lady by my side. I mean, Sesshomaru's got Rin, I have the right to find a lady of my own.'' He told me, while grabbing hold of my hands.

I giggled and gave him a hug. Being in his arms always made me feel safer and always cheered up my bad moods.

''And of course, I need you around with me.''

''Hm?'' I looked up at him, while giving him a warm smile.

''I want to see my pups running around us one day.'' He slyly added.

I blushed and snuggled on to his chest. ''Inuyasha!''

''What?'' He laughed. ''It's true!''

As I stood there with Inuyasha by my side, I felt a light peaceful breeze around me. I couldn't help but let out a long happy sigh.

''You're right Inuyasha. This is only the beginning...''

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this! Don't forget--

Inuyasha: ''HEY! WHERE'S THE MAKE OUT PART!''  
Kagome: ''… Inuyasha, are you THAT needy?''  
Inuyasha: ''Uh…''  
Kagome: (blushes) ''It's ok. I want that make out part too.''  
Inuyasha: ''SEE! LZL! GIVE US THAT MAKE OUT PART!'' (takes our his Tetsusaiga)  
Me: Okay, okay!

* * *

-Extra Make Out Scene-

I looked up at Inuyasha, staring at his handsome face. I couldn't control myself anymore, and slowly leaned in. Inuyasha saw what I was doing and copied me, leaning in towards me. In a moment, we were locked in a heated embrace, kissing each other like it was the end of the world.

Inuyasha then added more excitement to the moment by----  
(The author has chosen not to show the following scene due to the explicit sexual content that isn't allowed on this site.)

''Wow… Inuyasha, that… was… incredible.'' Kagome weakly slurred out, clearly out of breath.

''Right back… at… you, Kagome.'' Inuyasha replied back, with a lazy grin on his face.

* * *

Me: ''There, happy?''  
Inuyasha: ''Oh hell yes.''  
Me: ''Kagome?''  
Kagome: (BLUSHES)  
Me:Hehehe...

Lol. Alright, enough of that. Review!


End file.
